Kryptonite
by djlayla95
Summary: What if Chase Young never wanted Omi by his side? What if he wanted someone else instead ? And what happens when Chase finds out that he has a son that he almost killed several times ? Chase/Raimundo , Raimundo/Kimiko, Raimundo/OC
1. Introduction

**Kryptonite**

**Summary:** What if Chase Young never wanted Omi by his side? What if he wanted someone else instead ? And what happens when Chase finds out that he has a son that he almost killed several times ? Chase/Raimundo , Raimundo/Kimiko, Raimundo/OC

**Chapter one – The Shoku honor**

_I'm the Shoku warrior … heh, who would've guessed? Well, I wouldn't … neither does the team … or Dojo … But that's not the point!_

_Now I'm the leader, the responsible one and as master Fung told me, I should start acting like I'm supposed to. I bet that everyone at the temple was against this decision._

_Oh, how much I enjoy laying on the grass before everyone wakes up. It's so quiet and I can finally think clearly. Even if master Fung made me the Shoku warrior instead of Kimiko, or Clay … or even Omi, I betrayed them for so many times that I forgot to count and they always welcomed me back. That's weird even if I'm very grateful for this but I still can't find a logical answer for that._

As I got up and begun to walk to the training field, the wind brought to me a weak sound. It was as if someone was hiding behind a bush or something like that. The sound became clearer and the sound moved closer to me. It was about two or three feet away. I got in my Shoku attack position as I was wondering who on Earth could it be ? _Could it be the others playing a trick on me ? Or Spicer trying to steal – for the 1000th time – our Wu's ?_

"Show yourself." I demanded preparing to strike as a shadow slowly came into the light .I tried to see who it was before he or she reached me but then, I saw his face.

"Chase Young …" I muttered. _What is he doing here ? Is he after Omi again ? Maybe I should attack …_

"Dragon of the Wind … You became the Shoku warrior ?" said Chase with an evil smile. _Why does he care ? Is not any of his business…_

"Relax, I am here to talk. I won't hurt you…yet." _How powerful does he think he is, huh ? He can be an immortal and the strongest bastard that ever existed but he's not all that cool._

"What do you want ?" I said letting my guard down. I was controlling the wind with my mind getting prepared for his incredible speed attacks.

"As I said, I am here to talk." he said looking serious. Too damn serious. "I am here to give you a life-time offer: To become the strongest dragon that the Xiaolin temple and the Heylin side ever seen. If you'll join me in my quest, I shall teach you all the techniques that the Xiaolin had forbidden and I tell you, those are the most strongest techniques." Said Chase with an evil grin.

"And what makes you so confident that I'll leave the temple and come running to your side ?" I said thoughtful. Then, Chase's grin grew much wider and he looked very confident.

"You see Raimundo, the evil within you is much more powerful than you think." Said Chase leaving me…. speechless.

"….That's not true…" I said starring at the ground beneath me. _No, he can't be possibly right. I am done with the Heylin side for good!__  
_"Yes it is. In fact, it's the biggest amount of pure evil I've ever seen. And I want to be a part of it."

"Go to hell." I said getting in an attack position ._This guy thinks he knows everything, he's unbelievable !_

"Do you really think that they trust you ?"

"Leave them out of this !" I demanded going for a strike but Chase easily dodged it.

"Raimundo, you have an evil seed down there and they know it. You had betrayed them for so many times that they won't even follow your commands as the leader of the group." Said Chase dodging other five attacks.

"No ! That is not true !" I said clapping my hands together trying to concentrate on the Shoku force within but instead of the whitey-blue aura that should've appear around me, a dark red aura took form around me. I starred in horror at my trembling hands as I heard a billion of screams inside my mind.I clenched my fingers in my hair and sat on my knees facing the fresh cut grass.

"See what I mean ? I can teach you to make a balance between those two forces but you have to come whit me in order to make it stop."

"No …no…leave me alone …" I said getting slowly up. Chase had a frown on his face and disappeared.

The screams from my head became louder and louder and I gained a few steps to the temple but happily for me, Kimiko and the rest of the guys saw me crawling (_this was humiliating !_) and ran to me. Kimiko got to me first and bowed down to help me get up.

"Rai, are you ok ?" said the Japanese girl gazing with her beautiful blue eyes into my emerald ones.

"Yes…t-thanks for coming." I mumbled. _What ? I couldn't tell them about Chase's visit…yet._

"You sure partner ? You don't look good." Said the tall cowboy tapping his hat and looking worried.

"Raimundo, my friend ! You should take it easy, no matter how much you practice you won't ever surpass me !" said Omi with his ego … bigger than his head…

"Omi, stop -…" begun Kimiko but I cut her off by screaming in pain. The pain I felt was the worst pain I ever felt in my entire life and the screams got louder by the second. They screamed in pain, just like I was doing right now. Suddenly, I begun to slip from Kimiko's tight grip and slowly I felt on the grass starring into the space between myself and the sky. Slowly, my vision begun to blur as I fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes in the empty medical room. I tried to stand but it didn't work so I got back in bed. Then, the door opened and Kimiko entered alone.

"Rai, are you ok ?" said Kimiko putting her warm hand on my forehead and my cheeks.

"Guess so… what happened ?" I asked involuntarily.

"You tell me. You woke up before us, stood outside until we woke up and we saw you crawling your way to the temple with tears in your eyes. What happened to you, Rai ?" said Kimiko looking concerned. _I didn't want to tell her a lie but I have too. If I'll tell her, she will run to master Fung and this can't happen._

"It's … just the things master Fung expects me to be. What if he made the wrong decision ? He should've chose anyone besides me. " I said sad and thinking about the Heylin side.

"You still doubt yourself ?" asked Kimiko with a playful smile on her face."I can't believe it, you saved us so many times, we owe our life to you." Smiled Kimiko.

"I owe you guys everything. You .. picked me up when I betrayed you, and not just once."

"Rai, stop thinking about whether you deserve it or not, I think you do and I need you to think about us rather than the leadership. So, what are we ?" she said with an innocent smile. Oh, how innocent the devil can look. It never stops to amaze me.

"What do you think we are, girl ?" I said with a playful smile.

"Are we together or what ?" she said a bit afraid. I could understand her, if we were together, I had to explain everything about me and Kimiko to master Fung and that's not what I wanted.

"Yeah, yeah we are." I said pulling her closer. "Thanks for helping me all these years to become what I am today." Then, exactly before I fixed a kiss on her cheek, Omi, Clay and Dojo came in.

"Wooow, what are you two doing here, kids ?" said Dojo on a mocking tone.

"We're planning how to steal your pillow, what do you think ?" I said with an evil smirk making Dojo to leave to get master Fung. The cheese-ball made its way to my right side of the bed pushing Kimiko away.

"Raimundo my dear friend, I am mostly happy that you are alive." Said Omi.  
"

Rai, you sure you're ok ?" said Clay pushing Omi away. Ok, this has to stop.

"Young monks, please leave to bed. I need to speak alone with the Shoku warrior." Said master Fung as he came in the room. Kimiko looked at me mimicking a 'Good night' and left with the others leaving me alone with master Fung.

"Now, I need you to tell me what happened." Said master Fung.

**The End of first chapter.**


	2. Infinite

Hey people ! Sorry for the late posting but i had to do school things, hung out with my brother and this chapter took so long to write :| i promise i'll try to post more often and by the way,i gotta tell you that the Green Seer helped me out with it :) it wouldn't be the same whitout her help, she's my master and my inspiration *-*

Ow, and thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and i shall give you a cookie ^-^

Kryptonite

Chapter two – Infinite

"What really happened ?" said the brown haired boy as he gulped. Raimundo was starring with his emerald eyes in shock at his master as he was thinking about what should he say.

"I am still waiting for your answer, young Shoku warrior." Said the old master Fung with his usual emotionless facial expression. He wanted to know what truly happened to the dragon of the wind. The boy closed his eyes taking a deep breath of fresh air as he thought of what he should say next.

"What really happened is that I went to my usual morning walk and then I found myself in pain and I fainted as I crawled to the others." Lied the boy. He couldn't let master Fung know about Chase Young's visit, not yet.

"Are you sure ? What caused your pain ?"

"I don't know, it just happened. I collapsed and here I am." Shrugged the boy.

"Very well then, your medical condition allows you to go to your very own room. You should rest tonight, Raimundo." Said the old man leaving the brown haired boy staring at the door. He didn't knew what to do or think.

'What really happened earlier…' thought the boy as he was walking on the hollow hallway.

It was night. The moon shone as much as it could allowing the night creatures to see as a raven sat on a branch, eyeing the old Chinese temple. The raven suddenly caught a glimpse of a person walking so it flew closer.

The quiet of the night along side with the chilly wind that blew was making the corridor a bit creepier. The emerald eyed boy was standing on the corridor swaying easily on his legs. He leaned closer to one wall putting his hand on his eyes as he rubbed them trying to fight the dizziness that suddenly came to him. He tried to maintain balance using his element but he found it too difficult for some reason so he let himself to fall on the cold floor. His emerald green eyes slowly faded away as a pain shot throw his chest. His eyes turned all of the sudden a bright shade of red.

Raimundo gasped as he crouched on the floor holding back his screams. The pain he felt was much more stronger than the other one earlier before. Tears begun to stream from his new demonic eyes as he dug his nails into the flesh of his legs. His shaking body begun to glow in a red aura as Raimundo tried to get up. He felt the pain as it amplified by minutes and he fell to the floor and remained motionless.

As the sun begun to rise, the birds slowly woke up as some of them flew on the cloudless blue sky singing their song. The three xiaolin monks got up walking blindly through their cubicles.

The raven haired girl rose slowly from her bed rubbing her eyes as she tried to dress in the red xiaolin robe. She finally managed to dress up as a memory begun to come back from yesterday. She remembered Raimundo screaming in pain and being left alone in the small nursing room. She got into her shoes and ran towards the medical room through the empty hallway. The Japanese girl then saw something on the corridor. She slowed her pace as she prepared herself for whatever it was.

'It's Jack or one of his robots ? ' wondered the girl as she walked closer. The form didn't move or made a sound and that was worrying Kimiko. As she walked closer, she realized that the crouched form was none other than her friend, Raimundo. She ran to him, cupping the boy's face as he barely breath.

"Rai, wake up, Rai !" screamed the girl feeling tears begun to fall from her eyes. What if he never woke up ? What would she do then ? Kimiko got Raimundo's body in her arms, holding him tightly as she cried.

"Uh…" moaned the brown haired boy beginning to wake up. He then opened his eyes revealing the new pair of demonic eyes making Kimiko froze in fear and concern as the boy pulled out from her embrace eyeing her from head to toe.

"Who are you ?" said the red eyed boy as he stood up looking around him in disbelief. "Is this the Xiaolin Temple ? Heh, it's the same as I remembered."

"Rai, what's wrong with you ? Are you ok, your eyes are red." Said Kimiko getting up and starring at her friend .She couldn't tell if he was Raimundo or not.

"Sorry missy but Rai's not home. You can leave me a message if you want to." Said the boy leaning closer to Kimiko as she pushed him away.

"Do you think this is funny ? Stop it right now or I'm going to master Fung !" shouted the girl hopeful as she cried.

"Look girl, name's Aiden. Your friend is away now so stop acting like a spoiled brat and tell me where I can find Chase Young." Sighed the boy.

"No."

"Fine, then I'll go. Nice to meet you." Said the boy turning his back to Kimiko preparing to leave and snapping the girl out of her shock. Kimiko yelled at him making him to turn back to her. She was in a fighting stance as she tried to gulp her fear.

"I won't let you leave." Muttered the girl looking at the boy sadly.

"You want to fight ...me ? " laughed the boy, "Sorry, but I'm not fighting girls."

"Oh, so you're afraid that you'll lose to a girl, right?" grinned the girl as the boy sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, I do love fighting but you're a girl and I don't want to hu-…" sighed Aiden being interrupted by a fast kick from Kimiko.

She tried to hit Aiden's head but he easily blocked it. Swinging gracefully in the air Kimiko came back with some really fast kicks earning a wide grim from the boy as he avoiding them. Kimiko tried one last time to punch him in the face but this time, Aiden got her fist and held it tightly making her scream in agonizing pain as she knelt down.

"So, do you still want to fight ? " grinned the boy as he bowed so he could make eye contact with her.

She just gritted her teeth at him before breaking in a grin as well making with her free hand a fire ball that she shot towards Aiden who jumped behind leaving space between the two just as the ball exploded creating a thick cloud of smoke. As Kimiko rose smiling at her triumph, she walked slowly to where Aiden should've landed through the black fog. As she saw that the boy was nowhere to be found, she froze in her tracks preparing another fire ball as she heard a soft chuckle.

"Gotcha…" suddenly spoke the boy as Kimiko was sent away hitting a wall. She fell down on her ankle and twisted it painfully. She winced from the new formed twinge as the boy came closer to her.

"Now, would you stop fighting ?" sighed the boy.

"Clay, Omi, HELP !" shouted the little girl from the top of her lungs as a large boy and a little one appeared behind Aiden.

Their eyes widened at the sight right as a question mark appeared in their heads.

"What have you done here, partner ? What's with you ?" said the cowboy as he approached Aiden. Aiden seemed to be taken aback by Clay's size.

"Slow down big guy…" muttered Aiden as he watched Clay, "we don't want to get you hurt now, do we ?" grinned Aiden as Clay's fists were covered by stone and he ran to Aiden trying to punch him. Aiden just smirked shaking his head as he easily side stepped the punches and then he sent Clay flying in the wall with a gust of wind.

"Kimiko, have no fear. I will defeat our friend." Said Omi walking in front of Aiden."Raimundo my friend, why are you fighting us ?"

"So, you're gonna fight me ? Well, then give me your best shot." Omi frowned falling in a crouch before he leaped in the air with a battle cry.

"Monkey Strike !"

"Repulse the monkey!" yelled Aiden equally loud resisting Omi's attack before using his powers to kick him straight through the wall.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!"

Aiden bent forward letting a huge chunk of rock to fly past him before slowly sitting up with his arms behind his back. Clay jumped in front of him, his stone gloves raised above his head and ready to smash some senses into his friend.

All this time, the red eyed boy kept his unwavering smile. "Dude, you really got some muscles there!"

As his fists came down, Aiden cart wheeled backwards remaining standing on his hands and fast spun his legs around hitting the cowboy's head and promptly knocking him out.

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

Aiden looked up in time to see the combined elements coming straight at him. "Going all out I guess!"

His form crouched to the floor while placing his hands on either side of him. With the closer one he sent a wave of air that slightly slowed down the combo before he quickly flicked his other hand in a vertical arch bringing forth a strong wind through the corridor. The attack split the two elements continuing until it reach the two horrified monks. Omi who was closer got hit head on by the strike and flung in the wall while Kimiko who was still on the ground covered her face earning some small cuts on her arms.

With a satisfied smile, Aiden walked slowly to Kimiko who gasped and started to crawl carefully away from him. The boy stopped in front of her and knelt at her level, staring her right in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey, don't be scared. Your friends don't know how to speak, right?" smirked Aiden making Kimiko to chuckle.

"Yeah, Rai's the only one who knows that." Said Kimiko looking sad.

"So, I guess that you won't tell me where I could find Chase, right?" sighed the boy.

"Nope…"

"Then I'll have to take you with me." Replied Aiden rolling his crimson eyes and taking the girl in his arms, making her body stiff like a board.

The boy asked her if she was ready just as Clay stood up rubbing. He then called Kimiko's name one last time before the two dragons disappeared leaving behind them two beaten up and confused friends.


	3. Forest

Chapter three – Forest

The sun was lightening the large forest as the birds flew over them and sung their song. The sun shone on the cloudless blue sky making the flowers glow in a magical way as the wind blew slowly.

Suddenly, a cloud of dust formed between two trees. The sound of something heavy hitting the ground echoed in the large forest as two figures appeared. One of the two figures was laying on his stomach while the other figure was a girl which was standing on him.

"Hey…would you mind getting off me .. so I could breathe?" Mumbled the red eyed boy trying to breathe and get up.

"Sorry…" said the girl getting off the boy who was now gasping for some air. The raven haired girl barely could move from the pain caused by her broken ankle. She crawled to one of the two trees and leaned back on it starring at her ankle.

"Does it still hurt ?" asked the boy as he came in front of her. He took a meditating stance and looked at the girl in front of him with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah…it hurts like hell!" said the girl wincing.

"Can I look at it ?"

"Why would you want to look at it ?" said Kimiko shooting suspicious glares at Aiden who was now holding her broken ankle in his hands. He looked at it and slowly touched it.

"Because I can fix it." Said Aiden switching her ankle. Kimiko yelped in pain as she got back her leg and held it lightly.

"Thanks … and sorry for not trusting you." Smirked the girl causing Aiden to sigh.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Where is Rai?" asked Kimiko looking sad and worried at Aiden. He just grinned and spoke.

"Let's trade. I will tell you about Rai and whatever you want but you have to tell me where I could find Chase Young. Think about it."

"You'll tell me the whole truth ? No lies or something ?"

"I swear." Sighed Aiden.

"Fine, but we talk first. Then I'll tell you where Chase is hiding." Said Kimiko with a sad smile. What could she do? She needed to know if Raimundo was fine and alive and she would've done anything to make sure that he was safe and well.

"First question ?" asked Aiden getting next to Kimiko and leaning on the large tree.

"What happened to Rai ?" asked Kimiko with determination in her eyes as she watched Aiden smirking and taking a breath of fresh air before he spoke.

"Well, this is a funny story, you'll love it. So, I'm a demon. A wind demon to be more specific and I was locked inside this guy but now as you can see, I managed to escape and take over your friend's body with almost no problem. You see, I'm a wind demon and I should be free not tied to someone else's soul." Sighed Aiden putting his hands on his knees making visible a mark on his right hand.

"What's that?" said Kimiko getting his hand in hers starring at the mark. It was like a tattoo but it glowed in a reddish way then turning back to black.

"I seriously don't know." Said Aiden starring at it thinking. "I saw this kind of sign somewhere before…Wait, it's…no..." said Aiden looking away from Kimiko and getting up.

"Aiden, wait !" shouted the girl getting up and walking to Aiden. "What's wrong?"

"You really don't recognize this mark, do you?" said a surprised Aiden.

"Should I?" sighed the girl starring at the boy suspiciously.

"What are they teaching you at that temple? They used to teach their dragons all the marks and magic stuff too back then."

"They teach us how to control our elements and how to fight evil, so spill it." Replied bluntly the girl getting his hand again.

"Ok but don't freak out or beat me up, ok?" said Aiden while a smirk formed on his lips. Kimiko nodded and the boy continued. "This is the Young family mark. It usually appears when someone from the family wants someone to join them or …"

"Or what?"

"Or it only appears to family members. I don't quite remember which one was it."

"Geez, thanks…" murmured the girl. "Were you a wind dragon?"

"Neah, once a demon always a demon. If I were you, I'll stop worrying about everything except this mark from your friends hand. This mark means that your friend belongs to the Young family." exclaimed Aiden.

"Young family ? As in… Chase Young ?" said the shocked girl. As a response, Aiden looked away once again and swallowed. Kimiko stood there not knowing what to think or what to do.

"Now … next question." Said a distracted Aiden. _'If Chase is after this guy, then he'll probably help me get out. Maybe if I offer my service, he won't kill me for possessing his apprentice.' _Said Aiden in his mind while Kimiko gasped for some air and sighed.

"What do you want to speak with Chase ?" said Kimiko starring at Aiden who froze. He stared blankly at the grass beneath him as Kimiko called his name twice.

"I wanted to offer your friend. I don't know why but Chase wants this guy and Chase is the only one who could set me free."

"You wouldn't…" said a wide eyed Kimiko.

"Now, if you don't have any questions, I'd like to know where's this dude is." Sighed Aiden thinking about what he should tell Chase. '_I don't get it, why Chase wants this guy to be his apprentice. Only if he doesn't want him to be his apprentice…Is he .. ?_' thought Aiden while he froze in fear. _'…the prophecy…'_

"Unfortunately, a deal is a deal. I could show you where he hides." Said Kimiko on a sad tone. "Why have you chosen me, Aiden ? Why not Clay or Omi ?" she continued with tears in her eyes.

'_Maybe I should let him be as I go back and think about what to do with the prophecy…'_ thought Aiden. "Because deep inside, he cares for you." He let aloud making Kimiko's sapphire eyes to shine.

"He loves me ?" asked the stunned girl.

"Of course I – he does, girl." Said Aiden gaining emerald eyes and slowly fading away letting Raimundo take over.

"I love you too, Rai !" said Kimiko kissing him. At first Aiden tried to push her away but Aiden's red eyes faded away leaving behind a pair of emerald eyes.

Raimundo wrapped him arms around Kimiko's waist pulling her closer. They both smiled between the kiss and as it ended, Kimiko took two steps behind and saw that Raimundo was standing in front of her. She smirked.

"Did you seriously needed a demon to take over you just to say how you really felt ?" mocked Kimiko punching playfully Raimundo's arm as her bangs fell in her eyes.

"Same goes for you ! But .. I'm glad it finally happened." Smiled the Brazilian as the Japanese girl came next to him and hugged him tightly.

"What happened to me ?" asked the boy as he broke the hug and looked sad into her blue eyes.

"You have a demon locked inside of you and he took over. His name is Aiden and he is the demon of the wind."

"Ok, so I'm guessing that you made friends with the enemy, is that right?" smirked the boy as the girl punched his arm again.

"Guess that's what he meant." Whispered Raimundo laying on his back looking at the small white clouds from the blue sky.

"Who?" asked Kimiko sitting next to Raimundo.

Raimundo flinched realizing he has just said it out loud. "No one…"

"Rai, tell me."

"Fine…" started Raimundo. "Well, yesterday morning before I collapsed, I've spoke with Chase Young."

"What ? He came to the temple?" said a shocked Kimiko as Raimundo took a deep breath and continued.

"He came to the temple to talk to me and don't think that I betrayed you guys or something cuz I didn't. Even if he said that he wanted just to talk to me, I attacked and he just dodged every punch I've sent."

"Did he got your wrist ?" asked Kimiko looking pale. She feared the answer.

"Umm… I think he did, why ?" asked Raimundo with a frown as he watched Kimiko closely for any reactions.

"He placed the Young mark on your wrist…" said the sapphire eyed girl looking sad. He frowned confused at her making the Japanese girl's heart to fill with regret. She couldn't believe that she just told him about the Young family mark.

"The Young mark ? Kim, are you sure ?" said the boy trying to remain calm but he obviously couldn't. He was now the propriety of Chase Young.

"I-I'm sorry…I should have been there to help you…" said the girl as tears welled up in her azure eyes.

"Then… there is no hope for me." Sighed the boy getting up and dusting his clothes. "I am going to Chase's lair. I need to go there before he comes to get me at the temple. If I'm doing this, I'll make sure that you guys are save a little more and maybe I'll be able to gain his trust."

"Raimundo, don't! Please!" shouted Kimiko.

"It's too late for me." Said the emerald eyed boy with determination in his voice as he pulled the Golden Tiger Claws out of his pocket, and shouted it's name as a portal appeared in front of him.

Raimundo took a final look at Kimiko then he entered the portal. As Raimundo disappeared, Kimiko shouted his name over and over again as tears streamed on her pale cheeks.


	4. Running

Kryptonite

Chapter five – Running

A firm yet human scream echoed in the forest along side with some light sobs as a shadow dragged itself through the dense trees. The raven haired girl has been wandering through the thick woods for hours trying to get back to the large ancient Xiaolin Temple. The girl trembled lightly as she continued walking. She was tired and desperate. The poor girl had lost her best friend earlier that day, even if she knew that he really needed to do so. She begun wondering if she walked the right way to the temple but she needed to follow her instincts, or how Omi would name them, Tiger Instincts. She needed to get back to the temple and take the team so she could _save_ Raimundo from Chase. She needed _him_…

Kimiko stopped in her tracks with a pained sigh and stepped closer to the tall tree nearby. She leaned on it her body slowly dropping on the ground and closed her eyes as they begun to swim in her grief and sorrow. She felt her azure eyes filling with tears and she glanced around with her vision blurred by the thick streaks running down her cheeks.

'_What if I will get to him to late ?' _ thought the raven haired girl, her body beginning to quiver as she let out loud sobs. They were louder and louder as she thought about Raimundo and how easy she let him leave. '_What if Chase made Rai drink the __Lao Mang Long soup ?' _Kimiko shook her head as if shaking off the bad thoughts and her cries started to get quieter the more she cleared her mind. She needed to dissolve the fog covering her rational mind, to erase everything from it. But she couldn't. She still thought of Raimundo.

_"The Young mark ? Kim, are you sure ?" _echoed Raimundo's voice in Kimiko's mind. _Why did I do this…_

_"I-I'm sorry…I should have been there to help you…" _

The girl let out a loud sob hiding her face in her soft cold palms. She let out a sight and leaned her back on the tree still crying with her eyes wide open starring at the little clouds on the sky.

_"Then… there is no hope for me." _She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the fresh air from the forest and exhaled slowly as she gazed at the swirling leaves above her.

_"Raimundo, don't! Please!" _ Kimiko held her fist tightly as the amount of tears coming from her eyes multiplied. _Why didn't I stopped him ?_

_"It's too late for me." _She closed her eyes once again and let her head fall on her palms as the girl sobbed without stopping, her body moving roughly.

After ten minutes, the raven haired girl got her head up and watch the surroundings as she placed a hand on the tree to help her maintain balance as she stood up. Her sapphire eyes lost the sadness from before, everything being released by the cries of pain and disappointment and were now filled with determination leaving the rage consumed her body. She placed her hands forward as she concentrated and a big amount of fire shot from her hands. She looked at the damage she caused and ran as fast as she could.

After two hours or so, the sun was setting leaving behind a half full moon. It shone on the now starry twilight sky slowly darkening the set. The wind was dead, no gentle breeze blowing through the foliage of the forest, fact that Kimiko found quit disturbing in that moment.

The Japanese girl finally arrived at the temple. She was awaited by a tall strong blond boy who was pacing the garden up and down and by a little boy who was practicing his fighting skills on the fighting mannequins. She sighed and ran towards them shouting their names.

"Kimiko ?" said the blonde cowboy with a mixture of worry and surprise on his face. "Are ya' ok ? Did he hurt cha? Where is he ?" continued the boy as he and his friend reached her.

"Kimiko, you have returned !" shouted an excite little monk with a giant smug on his face. "We were mostly worried for you. How are you feeling?"

"Guys, I am ok." Said the girl while the tall boy shot her a suspicious glare. "I have something to tell you." She continued with tears in her eyes.

Then, the Dragon of Fire explained to her friends exactly what Raimundo told her too.. She conveniently forgot to mention about Aiden and the real reason Rai left because she felt it would be better that way. Less things to be worried about not to point out that she was sure Aiden himself had something to hide.

"Raimundo is evil now ?" muttered a disappointed Omi at which Kimiko felt a pang of guilt stabbing in her chest.

"I am sorry Omi but he is. He is Chase Young's apprentice." Let out Kimiko on a sad broken voice as Clay placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are ya alright ?" whispered Clay as he leaned closer to her.

"Yes." Whispered back Kimiko. "Look, we need to get to Rai and bring him back. Even if he wants this or not. We must do it…he is our friend a-and we can't abandon him!"

"Kimiko is right. We must get him back before he tells Chase everything about the temple or where are we keeping the Wu's." said Omi thoughtful. Again Kimiko felt the same pain in her chest, this time though being something akin to anger and annoyance.

"Fine with me. But first, I gotta talk to ya' alone, Kim." Spoke the cowboy as Omi bowed and left them be.

The silence between them was emphasized by the numbness of the nature surrounding them. Kimiko looked a second at Clay and then she swiftly ran to him embracing him and crying on his robe as he putted his arms around the petite girl.

"Oh Clay…" murmured the girl still crying on his shoulder which already started to get wet from her tears. Her quiet voice touched a chord in the cowboy that he believed would remain intact. Never has he seen the strong headed girl so frail and broken and the sight angered him to no end.

"Shh, calm down." Whispered the boy rubbing her back as she sobbed harder. After two minutes, Kimiko finally gathered herself and slowly slid from Clay's embrace and sat on the grass. Clay sat next to her putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What happened ?" Finally asked Clay.

"He loves me…He told me that he loved me." Started Kimiko while tears continued to pour from her eyes. "He told me that he loved me from the start but he was to afraid to tell me. Then … he left me in the forest." Lied the girl.

Even if the information could make a hole in her lies she still wanted someone to know about it. She thought it could be enough to ease the burden hanging over her heart and all her being.

"He left ya' alone ? That doesn't sound like 'im at all." Murmured Clay glancing suspiciously at her.

"Clay, he broke my heart. I can't believe he did that neither but he did. And he hurt me deeply." Said Kimiko looking at Clay with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry he did that." Said Clay as Omi came back outside in front of them.

"Kimiko, are you sure that you are feeling well ?" asked an worried Omi.

Kimiko quickly tried her best to wipe out the fresh tears and even her voice although it still cracked when she answered. "Yes, I'm sure. So, it is settled then. We will attack Chase first thing in the morning."

The girl sniffed and got up glancing at her remaining teammates with such a determination it hurt. They both nodded and the three walked back in the temple without a word, everyone too busy with their own thoughts concerning the next day.


End file.
